Meeting Lucy
by RinYasano
Summary: So, what happens when you take people from several animes and mangas and stuff them in a closet? Will things turn out okay? Or will we all die? Rated M for language and the fact that I want some room to write.


Random story

Because I was bored

By Mariah Holroyd

Part one. My POV.

"No way!" I hissed at the tall, somewhat handsome man in front of me. His purplish eyes flickered, and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Listen, bitch," he sighed. His shoulder muscles rippled underneath his uncovered skin, which was surprisingly tan. But not that gross, surfer boy tan. Yuck. "You gotta fucking do this! It's for Jashin-sama, right?!" he grimaced and threw me back down. I caught myself easily, glaring back up at him.

"Jashin-sama has nothing to do with this!!" I retorted, turning around to walk away. He ALWAYS used that as an excuse!! 'Jashin-sama wants you to,' or 'It's Jashin's will!'. It had worked the first few times, but not now.

"Hidan, really. Leave her alone." A tall, dark skinned man walked over to us, his green eyes leering. When I say green, I mean it literally. His pupils were green, making him look somewhat creepy. His skin was cascaded with visible stitches, which made him all the more scary. But he stuck out for me, so I didn't care.

"Kakuzu, bitch, it's none of your fucking business!" The one named Hidan spat back at the man. He clutched his rosary in one hand and scowled, crossing his arms. Such a moron.

My name is Mariah Holroyd, and this is the story of me and my friends the Akatsuki, their enemies, and a few of my real life friends.

Make sure to wear a helmet.

The fact that I had the entire Akatsuki living in my closet was somewhat overwhelming at first, but I grew to it. Very, very slowly. Now, with those evil-doers, we had to have the good people as well. There was Miyuki and her sister, Monoka, Rin and her daughter, Saku, and then of course many others. But none were more interesting than Hidan.

"Where's Dark Miyuki-uke? Is she home yet? Answer me, Jashin damn it!!!" Hidan spat at me, and I wiped the spit off my face.

"Calm down… She's out!!! Okay?! Just calm down…" I grimaced at him and sighed. Such a moron. "And I don't think she would appreciate you referring to her as 'uke,', she might kill you." As some of you may know, Uke means that you follow someone, and Seme means you're the leader. Usually referring to each other sexually.

Hidan's face flushed and he stalked of to the back of my house, muttering something about Jashin failing him. But, as expected, he kissed the necklace he was wearing and prayed for forgiveness from Jashin. The thing he was wearing, the necklace, was a rosary. I had one too.

It wasn't everyday you met a Jashinist, but if you come to my house, you'll meet two.

Soon to be three.

"Oi!!! Oi!!! Stop that!!!" Hidan scowled. I, being the most violent person there, was beating him senseless with a baseball bat.

"I thought the pain was wonderful?!" I snapped back. "Never perform the rituals on my bed again!!! You go clean those Jashin damned sheets NOW." I turned angrily and stormed upstairs, just to crash into a teenager with long, silky hair. It was jet black, with streaks of pink throughout it. Surprisingly, it was natural.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh… Hey there, Mariah…" The girl looked at me, her dark lavender eyes dull with sleepiness. The last time she had slept was about three days ago. Thanks to Hidan, that is.

"Hey…" replied, pushing past her. I walked throughout my house's kitchen, muttering. I slid open the Plexiglas door, the sliding kind, and walked out onto the porch.

It was a beautiful morning, Saturday, the best day of the week. Thank Jashin that the week following this weekend was a vacation… School sucked! The sunlight dappled the porch and the railings, the birds chirped merrily up above… Winter was just ending, and everything was melting.

I leaned up against the wooden rails, smiling to myself. Today was just too nice to pass up~!

Out of the blue, a large husky came trotting across my yard. How odd… Did Mr. Kutamarsh get a new dog? I didn't know Scruffy died…

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look, and gasped in surprise. It was carrying a leg. A human leg. A fucking human leg.

"Hidan!!! Are you still in one piece?!" I yelled, whipping my head to the inside. My eyes narrowed at the silver haired man; he was deep -throating the aerosol container for the cool whip, his mouth lined with the delicious white foam. (___ Meant to sound akward.)

"You gay bastard…." I muttered, looking back at the husky. It had buried the leg, it was sticking out of the ground, and now was dragging over an arm. I thought I was going to be sick…

"Uh… Guys…?" A tiny, blue-haired teen walked in. She was short for her age and under developed, but she was still cute. She was an otaku, she had emerald green eyes and dark, sapphire hair. In her small hands, was a head. Just a head; nothing else. And the most surprising fact; it was swearing up a storm.

"You fucking bitches!!! Put me the fuck down!!! What the fuck is wrong with you cocksuckers!? And where the hell is my fucking body?! JASHIN DAMNIT!!!" she howled. She was almost an exact copy of Hidan- Purple eyes, silver, shoulder-length hair, and a mouth just like him. And she had said Jashin.

A Jashinist?

I paused, looking at her. This was interesting…

Her pale face was soaked with blood, I'm assuming her own, and she has a scowl spread across her face. Her silver hair came down in thick locks around her eyes, and her eyes fixated on me intently.

"Did I hear Jashin?" Hidan stuck his head around the island of wall between my living room and kitchen, his mouth was still shrouded with whip cream. The girl's gaze shifted to him.

"What the fuck's it to ya!?" she hissed, looking back at me. Her eyes narrowed with every second that passed, me still thinking. Hidan smiled and walked over, licking his lips. He bent over and grabbed her head, then brought it up to be eye level with him.

"Because I'm a fucking Jashinist too, bitch." he smirked. "I say we play catch with her f*cking head." Hidan looked at us all pleadingly, and I shook my head and took the girl's decapitated head back into my hands.

"Nope, sorry… Uh, what's your name…?" I asked her awkwardly, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucy, bitch." she looked around very calmly. "Anyone seen my body? I kinda need it… That stupid fucking dog ran off with my limbs!!! Stupid bastard animal…" she muttered and cussed to herself, and I set her down on a small coffee table in front of the couch.

My house wasn't all that fancy; a few tan, average sized couches, an oak coffee table that went about 4 feet in length, and 1 3/4s in width. The carpet was dirty with age; it used to be a dark purple, but is now a pale purple speckled with juice and soda stains, as well as a lot of dirt. There was a 50 inch flat screen, a black one with a shiny plain screen, places against the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. A plain, oak desk next to the TV, and the coffee table was placed in the middle of it all.

"Uh, well…" Monoka, the blue-haired girl, smirked. "The dog was burying them outside, you should go get them." . . . That really pissed her off.

"I can't f*cking go get them!!! I'm fucking decapitated!!!! Don't fucking tell me to go unbury my fucking body, butch!!!!" she spat, trying to move herself around. Everyone that was currently just watched, restraining little laughs. I myself was starting to giggle, and her lavender eyes set on me.

"What's so fucking funny? Bitch?!" She turned and twisted, as if her body would magically grow back.

"Uh, hey guys? Un?" A tall, feminine blonde stuck their head in, his mechanical eye showing from under his long hair. "There's…. Body parts in the backyard…" He held up a dismembered arm, it was thin and pale, spattered in blood. He held it in a fashion so it hyper extended, and Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Put. My. Arm. Down." she grimaced and he blinked, noticing her for the first time. Her glare intensified as he stared, and he said something that I knew would get him killed.

"Hey… Is she related to Hidan, un?" The room went silent, everyone looked at him. Lucy turned her gaze to look at him, confusion spreading across her face.

"Whozza-" her head suddenly flew at Deidara, the blonde, and she yelped as her face connected with his hand.

"You know I don't have any brothers or sisters!!!! YOU FUCKING MORON!!!" Hidan, who had thrown Lucy's head, was red with fury; he had gone over this so many times. It was enough to make him blow his top, seriously.

"Gah! Hidan, calm down, un!!! She looks exactly like you!!!" Deidara steamed back at him, and Lucy was muttering something loudly.

"Ma… Make your hand… Stop making out with me, DAMNIT!!!" she growled, and Deidara blinked in surprise. His face flushed and her set her back down, scolding his hand.

"No, bad. Un." he slapped his hand with the other.

"You're all such fucking creeps…" Lucy's eyes narrowed at all of us. "I think I'ma like this place." she grinned broadly, and I felt my eyebrow raise. Well. This would be interesting.

**Haha, so how is that? The beginning to our adventure with Lucy, this'll be great. She's the mirror image of Hidan, I know. It was destined to be like that. -grins and looks at paper.- Now… Just how to make her happy… Please, review!!! Send you ideas in and leave them on the review board!!! I DARE YOU!! Have a nice day. ****J**


End file.
